The Spell
by Gabs
Summary: Ares discovers the truth about his sudden switch from Gabrielle to Xena in 5th season


The Spell

By: Gabrielle, Goddess of War

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now, but just in case, here's a quick refresher: don't belong to Gabs, unfortunately… (thinking of Ares and Cupid…) But either way, this is just a desperate attempt by an obsessed Gabrielle/Ares fan to come up with a reasonable way for them to get together during 6th season. Read on!

"You did _what_?" Ares yelled, glaring at his sister, Aphrodite, and nephew, Cupid. "I had Cupie shoot you with one of his love arrows, so you'd fall in love with Xena," Aphrodite replied quietly. "Why?" The former God of War roared. "Because I knew that you were falling for Gabrielle, and I didn't want her to get hurt!" Aphrodite said truthfully. Ares stared at her. "Don't you think it might have hurt her just as much? One week, I'm asking her to be with me, and lead my army, the next I'm deciding that I'm in love with Xena?" Aphrodite sat down. "I never-" Ares cut her off. "-thought of that, did you?" she shook her head. "Well, how come the spell's wearing off?" Ares asked. "Because of the Twilight. All of our powers are fading," Cupid said. "Now I've got to find a way to fix things with Gabrielle," Ares sighed. "Well, you did save her life. That should get you some points with her," Cupid pointed out. Glaring at him, Ares said, "I'm going to go talk to her." He left the temple. "Good luck!" Aphrodite called. Ares grunted in response. "I think we made a mistake," Cupid said thoughtfully, leaning on his bow. "No, we didn't. _I_ did. I'm gonna see how things are going," Aphrodite said. She disappeared in a pink flash. Cupid looked around the deserted temple, then headed back home to Psyche. *** Ares had managed to catch Gabrielle while Xena and Eve weren't there. "Can I talk to you?" Gabrielle jumped. "About what?" she asked. "Us," Ares said simply. "Us? Since when is there an us? What about you and Xena?" Ares sat down. "Well, it's a long story. You might as well sit." Gabrielle did so, sitting by him but not too close. Neither of them saw Aphrodite seated on a rock. "So what's the story?" Gabrielle asked. "Aphrodite. She had Cupid make me fall in love with Xena because she said she could see that we were falling for each other," he said. "Why would she do that?" Gabrielle looked confused. "Because she was afraid that I would hurt you. She was only looking out for your well being," he added. "She can't protect me from everything," Gabrielle sighed. Ares looked into her eyes. "What do you think? Is there a chance for us?" Aphrodite held her breath, hoping Gabrielle would say yes. "I need some time to think. I would like to say yes, but… I just don't know right now Ares." He nodded. "Ok. I should be going now. I'll see you later." He stood and began to leave. "Oh, Gabrielle?" he said, stopping. "Yes?" He hesitated. "I'm glad you're ok." With that, he left. Gabrielle leaned back, deep in thought. "Hey little one." She looked up to see Aphrodite seated on the rock she was leaning against. Gabrielle shook her head. "How could you, Aphrodite?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you. I know I was wrong and it just ended up hurting you more. But don't blame Ares for this, ok? Just give him a chance," she concluded. "Long winded as ever, I see." Aphrodite laughed at her friend's comment. "So where are Xena and Eve?" she asked. "Fishing," Gabrielle said, a slow smile spreading across her face. Aphrodite grinned as well, remembering her obsession spell she had cast on the warrior. "How long are they gonna be gone?" she asked. "They wont be back any time soon," Gabrielle replied. "So what are you gonna do about this?" Gabrielle looked at her. "About Xena and Eve fishing?" The Goddess of Love rolled her eyes. "No, about you and Ares!" she sounded exasperated. "Are you giving him another chance, since I blew the last one?" Gabrielle thought for a moment. "Yeah, I am. I really do love him," she said. "He loves you too, sweetie," Aphrodite said. "I'll go talk to him soon," Gabrielle decided. She quickly set about packing up her stuff, then left a note for Xena and Eve. "See you later Aphrodite." Gabrielle jumped on a horse. "Do you know where he is?" Aphrodite called. "I have an idea!" Gabrielle said as she headed off. Aphrodite watched until she was out of sight, then leaned back against the rock. "Go for it little one," she said knowingly.*** Aphrodite had decided to go back to her temple when she heard someone coming. She waited, wanting to see who it was. She was surprised to see Xena. "So much for being gone all day," Aphrodite muttered. The warrior looked around. "Gabrielle?" Xena's eyes fell on her friends scroll. She picked it up and scanned it quickly. "Gone to see Ares… things to talk about? Like what?" Xena rolled her eyes. "Just don't get yourself in trouble," she muttered as she turned and headed back to the lake. Aphrodite disappeared. Meanwhile, Gabrielle had finally reached her destination: a temple of Ares. She found him sitting on his throne, thinking. "I'm ready to give it a shot if you are," Gabrielle said softly as she walked towards him. Ares looked up and a smile lit his face. "Sounds good to me," he replied, getting up and moving in her direction. Suddenly, there was a pink flash. Ares rolled his eyes. "She always interrupts at the worst times," he whispered into Gabrielle's ear. She laughed softly. "Ooh, I'm so happy! I'm glad I didn't screw everything up for you guys!" With that, she disappeared. "Well that was interesting," Ares said. "Yes it was. Now, where were we…" Back at camp, Xena and Eve had returned with fish. "She's still gone?" Eve looked around. "Evidently. I wonder what she and Ares could have to talk about for this long?" Eve shrugged. "Well, we better get some sleep. But she's gonna have a lot of explaining to do whenever she gets back," Xena said. Eve nodded and settled down on her blanket. With one last look around, Xena followed suit. Meanwhile, Gabrielle and Ares had finally gotten around to talking. "Are you sure you can forgive me for all that happened? I mean, killing Eli, and everything with Xena?" Gabrielle looked at him. "Ares, in case it's not obvious, I already have. I still miss Eli, but like you said, you did what you had to do. And as for Xena, that was Aphrodite's doing, not yours. But I have forgiven both of you." She thought for a moment. "I should really be getting back now, Xena might get worried. Besides, I'm sure I'll have a lot of explaining to do." Ares grinned. "I can imagine. Want me to go with you?" Gabrielle nodded. "Sure. But I better talk to her alone first," she added. "I agree." They got up and dressed quickly, and were on the horse a few minutes later. The couple reached the lake early in the morning. "Let's get off now. We can let the horse get a drink, and you can wait here," Gabrielle suggested. Ares nodded, but Gabrielle didn't see the evil smile that spread across his face. Hand in hand, they led the horse to the water's edge. Gabrielle was surprised when Ares suddenly picked her up. Immediately realizing his intentions, she started struggling. "Ares! Put me down!" she said as quietly as she could. As he laughed and continued forward, she noticed that his boots were off. After going a few feet into the water, Ares threw Gabrielle. She landed in the deeper water. Still laughing, Ares waited for Gabrielle to surface. After a few moments, he started to worry. He heard someone behind him, and Xena was at his side as he went further into the water, searching for Gabrielle. Eve was on shore, watching. Suddenly, she saw them both go flying into the water. When they got up, Xena and Ares saw Gabrielle and Eve laughing hysterically. They exchanged glances, then moved forward, slowly and menacingly. Gabrielle started backing up, then turned and ran to shore. "I think we're in trouble," Eve whispered. "I'd have to say so," Gabrielle agreed. They were caught off guard as the two warriors suddenly rushed them. Ares grabbed Gabrielle in a giant hug as Xena caught Eve. They turned back to the lake. "Put me down!" Gabrielle screamed, no longer concerned with being quiet. "Don't do it, Mom! Please! No, don't!" Xena laughed at her daughter's struggles. When Ares threw Gabrielle, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her. Even as all four of them splashed into the water, Gabrielle knew that everything would be fine.

Well, thanks for sticking around long enough to read this. What do you think? E- mail Gabs at: [Gabs_Goddess_of_War@yahoo.com][1] and share your opinions!

   [1]: mailto:Gabs_Goddess_of_War@yahoo.com



End file.
